


Bad Liar

by totallynotjohngreen



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: But I will go down with this ship, F/M, Gen, No Smut, The Shannara Chronicles - Freeform, and this is like, au where amberle didnt become a fuckin tree, i have no clue what im doing with this one, post adventures, post-elfstones of shannara, shannara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotjohngreen/pseuds/totallynotjohngreen
Summary: After saving the Ellcrys and the world, Wil, Amberle, and Eretria thought they would get a break. Apparently they were wrong. A new evil threatens the Four Lands, and it might be more than the group can handle. And Wil, well, he won't risk losing his pack ever again. He'll do anything- and make decisions that could doom the world once and for all.





	1. Short Tips: Wil

**Author's Note:**

> You people are gonna love and hate me.

Wil stayed with Amberle for the weeks after she'd given some of her spirit to revive the Seed. She was weak, but Wil was a healer. He cared for her and was with her day and night, until finally Eretria had to drag him out of the room to a tavern, much to his protesting. She set him on a stool and bought them both ale, convincing him to speak with her. 

"Wil, look. I know you're totally head over heels for the princess, but you need to give her some space, alright? She's not dead, and she's not dying, and all she needs now is to get better." Wil sighed. "You know I get that. I really do. But the last time someone I loved was getting better, they did die. And that, that's how the whole mess started for me." Eretria sighed as well. "Drink the ale, Ohmsford, and let it lift your spirits. Druid knows you've needed a break."

"There is no break from saving the world, Eretria."

 

And so he went back after his ale and cared for the princess Amberle Elessedil once again.

 

A few days later, she was strong enough to open her eyes, talk, sit up. Now Wil kept her conversation, telling the princess everything that was happening around the palace and the kingdom. Eretria now visited frequently as well, and would gossip about the hot new Chosen boy that had been following her around, or maybe the maiden of the bath that winked as she prepared the water. Amberle always giggled at Eretria's romantic efforts. Life seemed to be going alright.

 

That was how Wil liked it. That was all he ever wanted, was for life just to...be ok. Like it had been before Allanon had dragged him into the craziness with demons and the beautiful princess...well, he couldn't much complain about _some_ aspects of his journey. Still, it felt like his boyhood was far behind him, and Wil sort of...missed it. So here he stayed with Amberle and Eretria, joking about falling out of trees and the state of the water closet, in the calm.


	2. Princess: Amberle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know chapters are short. They'll get longer once I pick up traction, I promise!! This is gonna get real crazy real fast, y'all.

Amberle was thankful that she was healing. Thankful even moreso that Wil was at her side day and night, and keeping her healthy. His smile and those bright blue eyes were enough to keep her going forever. She never mentioned it to Eretria, but she was sure the Rover knew. 

 

Soon the princess was walking, taking tiny steps, leaning on the huge form of Wil most of the time. Her uncle, Ander, always greeted her in the halls with a smile, happy that she was getting better. Every day Wil took her to the gardens so she could rest in the cool air under the petals and leaves. On a hill just a few yards away sat the reborn Ellcrys, a simple reminder of the world they'd saved. She always saw Wil looking at it, knowing that he was thinking about how he could have lost her. How he almost did lose her. How he'd cradled her in his arms, hoping to feel a breath escape her lips. Wil loved Amberle so much, and she knew this. She also had heard his vow: "no harm shall ever come to you again, Princess. I swear it on the Elfstones and my own life." To her, that was a dangerous promise. Wil Ohmsford did not think much of his life if giving it would save Amberle, but the princess never wanted to see him hurt. And she could defend herself, and so she would, if only to prevent Wil from dying over her.

 

She was just pondering all these thoughts when Eretria ran gasping into the gardens, pointing behind her. "Th-there's been an attack. On the Vale. N-nobody knows who did it yet, but-"

"The Vale?" Wil's voice rang out worriedly from next to Amberle as he stood to meet their friend. Eretria nodded. "Yes."

 

Wil's face hardened. "Show me." 

 

And with that, he stormed off after Eretria, Amberle hurrying along in frightful pursuit. What on earth would possibly attack the Vale?


	3. Eretria

* * *

 

Eretria seriously was starting to hate this.

 

Every time she got a break she was thrust into another role she wasn't sure she wanted to play. This time it was messenger girl. 

 

King Ander had tasked her with bringing the news to Wil and Amberle. The Vale had been attacked, somehow incredibly decimated in the span of an hour. She thought about what Allanon would call it. He'd probably say something soppy like "Where there is good, there must be evil, and where there is evil, there must be good." She ran as she thought about this, panting and shaking as she finally reached the garden gates. She delivered the message and then ran back to the palace with the halfling and the princess she felt quite close to, explaining best she could as out of breath as she was.

 

"Ander's scouts reported back to say that the Vale was just falling apart, and there was screaming. When he sent a battalion out yesterday, they discovered that everyone had disappeared, every body, every person, every living thing in the area was gone. He's declared a state of emergency."

Wil was panting too. "And what, he thinks we can handle it? We barely handled the last 'it'!"

"I don't know, but this is your home, and he wants to talk to you!"

 

Eretria did feel bad for Wil as he heard the soldier's accounts. Every living creature gone, even the bodies of the dead, houses simply collapsing. Then Ander stepped up to him. "Wil, you grew up in the Vale. Is therre any place they could have hidden, anywhere they could have gone to escape this fate?"

Will thought a moment before nodding. "There are a few places."

"Can you take us to them?" The elves may not have ruled the humans, but they were still residents of this world, residents that the Ellcrys had proven were important. So Wil nodded, agreeing to help them.

 

Eretria couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong.


End file.
